The invention concerns an administration device, in particular, an administration device with a container and a mixing device for the mixing of an active substance with a dilution liquid in the container.
An administration device with a mixing device is known from WO2008/122132A1. With this administration device, the active substance is mixed with the dilution liquid by means of a relative rotation between a two-chamber cartridge, which holds an active substance and a dilution liquid, and a mixing device.
The disadvantage with the administration device in accordance with WO2008/122132A1 is that there is the danger that the user attempts to mix the active substance with the dilution liquid, before the needle was thrust into the two-chamber cartridge and consequently, an effective mixing is hindered, since, in particular, a gas formed during the mixing or a gas already contained in the two-chamber cartridge cannot escape. Moreover, there is the risk that the user may inject into the skin a fluid active substance that is only partially mixed.
In the following, the proximal direction with an administration device with an injection needle unit denotes the direction to the administration device and the distal direction, the direction to the injection needle unit.